Three Little Wiccans
is issue #10. It is also the fourth issue in the second story arc. |Summary = With the Power of Three torn asunder, Phoebe and Paige work to bring their family back together. But a tragically ill-advised plan pulls The Charmed Ones further apart and could leave one of the sisters lost forever. |TheStory = There is a large group of demons gathered in the Upper Regions. What looks like two horned demons, a red one and a tan one, are whispering somewhere near the edge of the crowd. From their words it quickly becomes clear that they are spying on the demons, trying to learn what they are doing. When the tan demon suggests they stay longer to find out what's going on. In response the red demon comments that "If we stay any longer Phoebe will probably send a search party after us." Since Piper is trapped in the Failed Higher Realm, they have to be someone other that her or Phoebe. Neena and Rennek are at the front of the crowd. Neena is addressing the demons. She tells them that there are two ways to get through the door. Option A wastes a lot of time and energy. "Option B . . . we can have Paige and Leo open it for us." Neena has a couple of demons bring the red demon and the tan demon to the front and reveals the red one to be Leo and the tan one to be Paige. Phoebe and Coop are in the attic. As she becomes increasingly worried about her sister and brother-in-law, he tries to reasure her. He reminds her why she stayed behind, but that doesn't do much toward alleviating her fears. When he comments that it's just a simple reconnassance mission, she retorts that nothing is ever simple with them. She just wants to know where Piper is, because she "can't imagine what kind of hell she's going through right now." Piper would rather not be dealing with what she is right now, but Cole claims he's just trying to help. When she asks him to just take her to the manor, he offers her on of the magical "apples". She turns him down, suspicious of the offer. He comments that he though they were passed that after the last time. She suggests that he just pop them into the manor like he did last time. He tells her that they aren't in the Void Between Life and Death. She admits that she knows that. She tells him she justs wants to find a way out, but refuses his offer when he offers her the way out. She wonders about why the apple he has doesn't look rotten like the other one did, so he points out that "it's just an illusion", something she didn't realize before. Cole tells her to move on to the next question. She asks if he's working with the woman on the bridge. He identifies her as Neena, but is evasive and doesn't answer her question. |PPT = Yes}} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I10cover_a.jpg|'Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I10 - Cover AU.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Art By: David Seidman Previews I10Preview1.png|Page 1 I10Preview2.png|Page 2 I10Preview3.png|Page 3 I10Preview4.png|Page 4 Ads Category:Story Arc 2 Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Charmed Universe Category:Comic Issues Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Issues